


The Blacksmith's of the Shire

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Frerin Lives, I haven't a clue, Oblivious Dwarves, Sister Complex, Wait Wait Don't Tell Me, Women Being Awesome, messed up family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 'Bilbo' met Thorin a couple of times in Ered Luin during one of the horrid times in her life and now years later meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has met a fellow before in her stay in ered luin once. When she got the Purple fever.

        Bilbo as she was so often known as being her favored name and more often than not the name she used as her signature no matter how inappropriate it was to do so. After all it was her hobbitish middle name not her real name. No matter her siblings mainly the triplets, on a technicality they were quadruplets considering they all looked quite similar. They were born differently via a plant we called it Baby flowers it was quite rare but it did happen, its considered a great thing something to be cared for and respected. As Yavanna is said to gift only a few with the rare gift because they will go off and do good in this world. Its an uncomfortable topic to speak of with any non-hobbit not even the wizard knew about it when he came with Rasagast to heal the nearly dead Belladonna half way through her pregnancy.

 

 

* * *

 

       To tell you the truth Rasagast is the _only_ wizard that knows about that. Her sisters looked nearly identical to her being born by an unusual process yet by all means the gift itself was looked upon in awe. Belladonna and Bungo hadn't a clue about the small leafy bush with the blue and silver bioluminescent flower radiating through the petals down them in excitement. No one blamed them as it was common when it did happen to take place without warning, when the hobbit in question was barren it was more noticeable to the hobbit in question. When Belladonna gave birth to a baby girl Bungo was the one to name her after his beloved wife but she was the one that suggested giving her a middle name that name was "Bilba".

 

 

 

 

        A hour later a young tween Hamfast knocked on their door telling Bungo that they had a baby flower in the garden... Belladonna was too drained to come so he went and found three more daughters on the way. Foxglove was next several hours apart from her elder sister, Rose came out kicking and screaming, at last Primrose who seemed to enjoy biting more than the others.  

 

* * *

           I sighed upon my bench knowing full well that I had to finish my orders today and my siblings wouldn't be happy if I returned home extremely late again. I already had double overtime and was likely overdue for a vacation I likely had enough time saved for a little over a year and a half before having to return to the Shire. Foxglove had been the victim of a pixie haircut and Rose had a Mohawk another victim of a bad  hair cut. Yet she liked the Mohawk and decided to keep it she still has one. Primrose has the fishtail braided pigtails its probably the only way you could tell us apart by except maybe our personalities.

 

 

 

 

   

       Then their's our little sister Onyx Baggins she has the toughest stoicism based personality I've ever seen I've seen her make even the strongest willed dwarves cower in fear of her. She had our mothers pitch black hair it was long unlike my own when it got long it got poof-y and untamed the only thing separating me from my younger sisters was that. She made mention of it once and suggested I keep it short which I did best advice she ever gave me other than going to Ered Luin when she gave me that other set of advice. She was around 4' 1" which is pretty tall for a species who rarely grows to a maximum height of 4'5" that's about the tallest our kind **_can_**   get.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        A grey robed man stood towering over my gate with a staff in hand and pointed hat on his head. It was none other than Gandalf the Grey!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Hello Gandalf. What brings you here to the Shire?" I asked politely putting on a sweet smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Good morning."

 

 

 

 

 

    Gandalf said something that was mind boggling but it was Gandalf he'll outlive us all and still be like this. It was amusing and annoying all at once.

 

         

 

 

 

     "I am looking for someone to come on an adventure."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Adventure? Hmmmm, sounds like the advice my sister Onyx gave me once." I broke out laughing at the thought.

 

 

 

 

 

     "Sorry, that was kind of rude of me. If you want to house whoever is coming at my place its okay though my siblings will see to it that they are fed."

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "You have siblings?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "By blood yes, I'll explain the why's later. I have to get ready for work or the master will be angry at me again." I rushed into the smial and sent out an owl with a message for Onyx to be home early from Buckland to take care of the shopping. Somehow I get the feeling that we are going to have big eaters tonight as guest's and of all the siblings she, Rose and I are the best cooks. Foxglove is getting better she just needs to be less afraid of the stove and Primrose she needs to experiment more with food to get better at it.

 

 

 

 

 

        I got my cloak, supplies  and headed off to the gunsmithery shop for a long shift today.

 

 

* * *

             Oynx came come earlier than expected due to her elder sister needing someone at home and someone to buy goods because she had a feeling that these guest's would be dwarves. Lucky guess or just obvious her elder sister was good with these types of intuitions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

             She already had enough trouble to deal with being the first hobbit lass to have quintuplets in at least a century was hard enough but her age was what caused a lot of uproars. She couldn't have known! Its a lot more complicated than that a purple fever over rules the nature of her still being too young to have any kids, at least that's what everyone thought. No matter she had them without issue quite _unlike_  our mother did she had Tookish fertility that's for certain. 

 

 

 

            Two girls and three boys all of which looked like a mixture of Hobbit according to her sister their sire was a dwarf. That would make all five of them dwobbit's which would explain so much. They were as stubborn as an ox and twice as hard to get them to use manners well- mostly at least. At least they tried.

* * *

        "I think we over cooked?" The pale blond girl Lotus Baggins asked she didn't have the same curl to her hair but the rare shade of natural platinum blonde paired with her heterochromia. Despite everything she was likely going to be courted extensively by many a hobbit when she got older alongside every male who was attracted to her. I haven't a faintest idea how she had one violet eye and one green eye, violet her sister had told her was not found on either side. That she knew of then again she was half dwarf and when was the last time you saw a dwarf (or even an elf) with violet eyes that wasn't an albino?

 

 

 

 

      From what Bella told her their are no albino elves and its even rarer to find an albino dwarf they do exist for dwarves.  Their are only two that are at least alive and both are at least of age for dwarves apparently its a rare thing. It happens more often in humans and hobbits than it does for dwarves I would know their are at east twenty hobbits in the Shire that are albino.

 

 

 

           "No we didn't Lotus. Where is your sister?"

 

 

 

 

           "Lyall is outside catching fireflies." Lotus said true to form her elder sister was like her mother most in personality. Lyall was actually her sisters middle name. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Cute. Tell her to be careful." Oynx told her as the girl ran off opened the window to the backyard and told her sister to be careful. Getting a curt reply from the young dwobbit before closing it and returning back to set the table.

 

 

 

 

 

        "Its a good thing mum renovated the kitchen when she did yeah?" Fenris teased he always seemed to have a smirk playing upon his distinctly dwarven features. His hair well Onyx wasn't always certain what color it was, it could be black with gold highlights or was it gold with black highlights? Bella said he looked a lot like his da yet had the personality of a prankster that was likely the Took blood in him doing all sorts of strange things.

 

 

 

 

            "I suppose brother." Lotus said thoughtfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Where is Sleipnir?" Lotus asked Fenris those two had a rather good relationship at least most of the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Ranging." Fenris said nonchalantly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Ranging for what?!" Onyx demanded from her nephew who was undetered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Mole-hogs."

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Groundhogs." Oynx face palmed laughing these boys had a sense of humor alright as laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

* * *

           "Dwalin, at your service." a burly black bearded and bald headed dwarf said with cool tattoos upon his scalp.

 

 

 

 

 

         "Nice ink, Master Dwalin." Onyx smiled as he handed her his warhammer she struggled to even move it. 

 

 

 

 

      "Oynx Baggins.... at yours." She said losing her balance by handling the warhammer in her hands. 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

     "Hey Fenris! Can you help me with this?"She shouted. The young dwobbit came running narrowly missing Dwalin.

 

 

 

 

 

     "Sorry 'bout that Mister Dwalin." Fenris said loud enough for him to hear the lad. _Damn the kid was not only loud with an impressive set of lungs on him but swift and fast too. Wait did the kid have a beard?  Dwalin thought._

      

 

 

 

 

     Fenris picked up the warhammer and put in the weapons chest nearby most of their own personal weapons were on a weapons rack inside their own rooms. When they could actually fight they were trained in the ways of the weapon after all their mum wanted them to  learn about defending themselves and others. Something about heritage and stuff personally Fenris found it as relieving as the next guy even if the doc said he would likely be taller than four foot five (he was already pushing that) at 4' 8". Which made more sense if you were a hormonal teen and your thoughts were going around the block like crazy making only sense to yourself, maybe.

 

 

 

 

 

      "Is he yours?" Dwalin asked gruffly his eyes seemed to soften.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "No he's my elder sisters your probably going to ask so I'll tell ya."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "What that the other three are mums flower sisters and your her youngest flower sister?" Fenris interrupted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Eh?"

 

 

 

 

 

    "Yavanna's gift." Onyx ellaborated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "The wife to Mahal?"

 

 

 

 

 

  "Yes, anyway I wasn't sure how many were coming...so I made a bit of everything." Onyx told him he positively drooled at the sight of the laden table of food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "Thirteen plus a wizard."

 

 

 

 

 

 "Lyall have you see Ragnarok?" Lotus asked her exhausted sister with a air holed jar full of fireflies.

 

 

 

            Her sister  had dirty blond hair with heterochromia except with green and blue eyes happening twice was no coincidence at all. Must skip a generation or two or several. Her side burns and beard despite the oddity of it being on a female in the shire were of a different color being pitch black. She was 4' 10" which made her a giant compared to her other siblings she was the last to go through puberty at twenty one, which was an unusual age for hobbit's likely because they were all more dwarf than hobbit.

 

                   Of all of Bella's children every single one of them had the hobbit silent feet even if a few wore boots, Ragnarok, Rose Lyall Baggins, and Fenris. All of them had the hobbit ears that could move so unlike an elves own ears.

 

 

 

                     "No I haven't."

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Oh joy." Lotus groaned of all her siblings Ragnarok was aptly named because he was a terror.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          "I told you stupid...no! I'm not selling and he's like 'well of course dwarf bastard' or something of the like. You know what I did?"a slightly higher pitched baritone said.

 

 

 

 

 

     "You punched him?"Sleipnir asked.

 

 

 

 

     "No I decked him and knocked him out with one punch." The dwarves were surprised to hear another slightly higher baritone coming down the hall someone apparently came in through the backdoor. Two someones. Sleipnir Baggins resembled Bungo the most being the same height and all, blonde hair and warm brown eyes except he had mutton chops unlike the rest of his siblings.

 

 

 

               Ragnarok Baggins was nearly five feet tall at 4' 11" from the looks of it he wasn't going to grow any taller any time soon either. He resembled his sire the most of all of them except his eyes were a light sea foam green, his facial structure was an amalgamation of his fathers and his mothers though the family dominance was on his fathers side. His tastes were far more diverse considering the steel shoulder pauldron on his right was pitch black with spikes on it and the rest of his clothing seemed to be a navy blue. His didn't have a 'cape' like Thorin though he had hung up his cloak on the coat rack paying no mind to the dwarves who didn't even hear him coming.

 

 

 

 

 

         The fact his voice was only slightly higher than Thorin's own sleek baritone. Pitch black hair without a lick of grey his beard was as long as Thorin's likely having to grow in some more. Thorin didn't know why his interest was suddenly at the forefront to these kids. Though he had always known about them and they knew about him so he feigned ignorance because it was his Ones wish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "What's your name?"

 

 

 

 

 

       "Lotus, This is my sister Rose Lyall Baggins, you've met Fenris, and those two morons are my elder brothers Ragnarok and Sleipnir."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

           "Excellent." The other cheered.

 

 

 

 

 

       "'Bout time you two showed up." Onyx got up from her seat by the fire and pulled the two by the ears.

 

 

 

 

 

      "I need that its attached!"Sleipnir shouted in protest of the ear pulling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "I need it its very much attached to me as I am to it." Ragnarok said whimpering.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Where were you all night! Explain now!" Onyx snarled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "We were in Bree on a job that we neglected to tell anyone about."

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Ragnarok didn't deem it relevant."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "You lied to our sisters saying you 'were ranging for mole-hogs' idiot! Don't blame this on me totally, if you weren't a terrible rider we would have been here hours ago and Aunt Onyx wouldn't be pitching a fit or blowing a gasket."

 

 

 

 

 

  "You two go to your room for now."    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what the purple fever is just saying. Its not sex pollen nor is it something like the pon farr. I haven't a clue I don't know it could be a magical ailment or something. Barely. :/


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhuasted hobbit returns home to see that a bunch of dwarves turned her house upside down.

The door opened and closed once more someone had come home finally she had hung up her cloak on the hook and half out of it she went to the bathroom to take a bath. She changed into a dress possibly the first one she could grab which happened to be the one Thorin gave her a light bluish green one. She's lucky it still fit.

"Sister. Stews on the table."

 

 

 

"My thanks for you doing this Onyx." Bella said taking a seat at the table the room was silent.

 

 

 

 

"That's a dwarven dress." Gloin noted.

 

 

"Sister what happened that cut over your brow going down to your cheek wasn't their yesterday."

 

 

 

"A man from Bree got a bit too grabby on the way here thought I could be grabbed and taken off. I kind of got away with it."

 

 

 

"He's dead?" Onyx asked her sister very surprised.

 

 

 

"Self defense because he did say he was gonna take me home and kill me. I can be ruthless when I want to be. Why in the name of Valar would you bring a sword to a gunfight?"

 

 

 

 

"Gun?"

 

 

 

"Human's say its evil."

 

 

"Only in the hands of evil, sister."

 

 

 

"True, true." She ate her stew and had a cup of wildberry tea her favorite.

 

 

 

"Surely sister did you give them dessert?"

 

 

 

"Yes, sister."

 

 

 

"Very well. What do you lot want with my likes?" Straight to the point as always.

 

 

 

"Nori if you want some silverware I can always just give you a set you don't have to steal." Bella was calmer than her sister in that.

 

 

 

"I heard ...."

 

 

"That would be Rose, Foxglove and Primrose Baggins coming down the lane." Bella told Onyx.

 

 

 

"I thought- "

 

 

"Ye thought wrong lassie." Bella told her sister reading the contract.

 

 

 

"Have you been to a dwarven settlement once?"

 

 

 

 

"Several times actually. I couldn't stand being home anymore my mother was having more flower children. My brothers married dwarven lasses from the Iron Hills."

 

 

 

 

"How many siblings do you have?"

 

 

 

"I'm one of four. My sister Onyx is a single one. 10 girls and seven more boys beat Old Took by five then again who's counting?"

 

 

 

"I assume you met my children?"

 

 

 

"Five how in the name-?"

 

 

 

"Purple fever."Bella told Gandalf.

 

 

 

"It could have killed you!"

 

 

"It was surprisingly painless other than nearly killing my cousin Otho."

 

 

 

"That was fun. I never got it again thankfully Yavanna wills it so it be."

 

 

 

 

"You aren't worried?"

 

 

 

"As long as Thorin doesn't let his suicidal streak possess him again we'll be fine. I'm overdue for leave anyway I filled out the paperwork after filling the orders at the shop."

 

 

 

 

"Okay then."

 

 

 

"It's nice to see you again Bells." Thorin smiled, a rare smile bright and very intoxicating. Why ...no what's going on here? 

 

 

"Nice to see you again Thorn." She teased him as her other siblings came in. Identical quadruplets! The only difference being hair style and personality.

 

 

 

"What the hell is going on here!!!!"

 

 

"Oi shut up people are trying to sleep!"

 

 

 

"Hi mum, so this is the dwarf you always said I looked like? He's not that impressive." Ragnarok said he sized his own father up. He didn't have his armor on and had been redressed in a lighter blue the Durin's color.

 

 

 

"This is the boy you said in your letters was a trouble maker? Named after Odin's twin son Ragnarok, he surely can't be that bad?"

 

 

 

"Oh you have no idea."He gave him a wicked grin and added to it with a evil laugh.

 

 

 

"That's why. He's always up to no good."Bella told Thorin who was completely flabbergasted by that evil laugh. 

 

 

"Not _always_ just about sixty percent of the time." 

 

 

 

"Mischief isn't evil!"


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between the dwarven prince and Bella? Lets find out!

She was told by her sister to take a vacation so she packed up and headed to Ered Luin making good time but she picked a purple fever flower and a hobbit shouldn't do that right before heading in past the gates. She was fine but not for long. When the flower withered to dust she started to feel its effects it was Thorin who bumped into the hobbit unable to leave a girl in need behind he took her home with him.

 

 

 

A night which he will never forget how did he get her pregnant? He found out somewhat guiltily she wasn't of age yet but by then she was age of consent whatever that meant. She said not to worry but he did considering how he worried it might end up killing her considering she hadn't even started her monthlies yet. It concerned him greatly. Yet he couldn't ever say no to her how could he with those almost puppy dog green eyes of hers begging him to allow it.

 

 

 

He couldn't say no to his One not now nor ever could. Once you found your one things like that became common place she and him always kept in contact even after she left Ered Luin. It mystified him how much the fit was between them who would've guessed that his one would be in the Shire this entire time. 

 

 

Even receiving news that he was a father was enough for him to try to accompany a trading caravan to see them Dis pitched a fit. He refused to tell her why he would bother with the Shire though he still went anyway, completely worth seeing his new born children. Whom he helped name after seeing her go through labor a painful experience none the less not to mention long and bloody but she wasn't close to dying according to the midwife at least afterwards. Five! Five its unheard of for dwarves! 

 

 

 

"What should we call them?"

 

 

 

"The eldest looks like you should we name him after-?"She breathed he knew what she was going to say 'after your grandfather' somethings you just don't forget the name was bad luck for his line. 

 

 

"He doesn't look like that he looks more like a Ragnarok." He told her taking a seat beside the bed which she had been moved to so she could rest.

 

 

 

"The girl Lotus Baggins."

 

 

 

"Does anyone in your family have violet eyes?"

 

 

 

"No, none."

 

 

 

"She'll have all the dwarves in Ered Luin swooning by the time she's thirty." 

 

 

 

 

"Fenris. Dual natured like his hair."

 

 

 

"Rose we should give her a dwarven middle name."

 

 

 

"Lyall?" Thorin thought about it for a moment.

 

 

"I like it."

 

 

 

"I think she'll be like me preferring to be called Bilbo over my first name."

 

 

 

 

"What about the youngest?"

 

 

 

 

"How bout something unique?"

 

 

 

"Sleipnir."

 

 

 

"What does it mean?"

 

 

 

"Eight legged horse."

 

 

 

"I like it anyway just make sure he never finds out."

 

 

 

"Okay my burglar,"

 

 

"Burglar?"

 

 

 

"You stole my heart my Givashel, my One. Thank you."

 

 

 

"Dis is going to be mad you snuck off isn't she?"She teased him lightly.

 

 

 

 

"She's going to be furious." He smiled brightly and for the first time since Azanulbizar he felt alive truly alive. Like he was full of electricity and all because of her his beloved Givashel.

 

 

 

He was right when he came back Dis was furious but something was unsettling to Dwalin who noticed it as well alongside Balin.

 

 

 

 

"Is it me or was their more light in in his eyes?" Dwalin asked his brother who nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

"He has a bit more energy to deal with difficult people and he has a spring to his step. He seems a lot happier let it be."

 

 

 

He visited as often as he could not as often as he would liked but she did give him a black snowy owl as a means of communication between them. Baron was his name and he was a much loved bird by him at least and by her too. He sent her his own weapons by Tokora who was in on the secret being a friend of Bella for years when they were old enough to practice. He himself made the black pauldron's for his son Ragnarock eighteenth name day with Tokora's help it was always fun working with her never a dull moment she started talking about the 356th Wild Hunt coming up. It was going to be the first time she led it she called it something like reveling except with drunkeness involved or something like it she was filled with nervous excitement, he had the oddity to ask her if she had be eating tomato leaves again. 

 

 

Technically tomato leaves were poisonous in large quantities but if eaten in small quantities could lead to nervous excitement.

 

 

 

"Thorin what is this?!" Dis demanded.

 

 

 

"What is it _Now_ Dis?" He was done with her irritation.

 

 

"A raven keeps telling me you keep sending out an owl to Mahal knows where! Answer me now!"

 

 

 

"Dis I will not! You are my beloved little sister and as much as I love you I cannot."

 

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Because she told me not to."

 

 

 

 

"She?"

 

 

 

"My One." He told her. She was awestruck no one could deny your one's wishes not ever not even if you wanted to, its kind of a private issue for dwarves as much loved as it was could cause issues if they went too far.

 

 

 

 

"Thorin, your one is?"

 

 

 

 

"A hobbit from the Shire." 

 

 

 

"Who is she?"

 

 

 

"Belladonna Baggins the second."

 

 

 

"Thorin I'm sorr-"

 

 

"Get out! You may be my sister but you have no right making your business my own! OUT!" Thorin rarely got furious at his sister or even yelled at her because she herself was terrifying and he normally listened to his precious little sister. This time however she was completely at his will and for now he was completely furious she got out and he slammed the door in her face.

 

 

A reaction that no one in the house forgot as no one had ever seen him so easily enraged ever about anything. Thrain tried to talk about it but he said nothing on the subject nor would he tell anyone else something about his one being worried others may come to kill something or someone. Even Balin was surprised of his sudden protectiveness on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Givashel-treasures of treasures  
> Bout the tomato leaves personal experience didn't know they were poisonous til I was 19. ah opps, and i was like 'why wasn't I informed?'  
> when life gives you lemons , make lemonade.


End file.
